Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck
by alwaysbluex
Summary: Chuck and Blair dealing with a person, place or thing. Let’s just say they are a couple, okay? Timeline: mid season two.


**Title:** Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck.  
**Author: **Laura (lawrahxxx/alwaysbluex)  
**Pairings/Characters:** Chuck/Blair  
**Rating: **PG-13

**Chapter:** 1/?  
**Word Count: **900  
**Spoilers: **aired episodes.  
**Summary: **Chuck and Blair dealing with a person, place or thing. Let's just say they are a couple, okay? Timeline: mid season two.

**A/N: **One word, the word being the name of the chapter is going to be what Chuck/Blair deal with. Each chapter stands alone, (for now). It's going to be light and funny, short and sweet. That's pretty much all I have to say.

Ps. Sorry for spelling/grammar errors. I read over it a few times, but sometimes you miss stuff.

**Chapter 1 – Sleep.**

Blair absently drummed her manicured nails softly along her bare abdomen, her eyes scanning around the dark room for her phone. She couldn't sleep, and was bored, as the walls weren't entertaining to watch. Usually all she needed to fall into a blissful sleep was Camille tea made by Dorota and her favourite sleeping mask. None of that which was within in her reach tonight. Instead, she had Chuck's arm slumped over her, like a protective guard, making sure she wouldn't escape the bed. The only noise in the room was his snoring.

All she wanted at this very moment was her phone. Maybe check the latest gossip girl blast for some scoffs and gasps, or to check her missed calls and texts. She had spent the better part of her day in Chuck suite, even though she had many plans. Shopping with Serena, studying for Algebra. But one call was all it took, and she was at his door. Not even having to knock because he was waiting on the other side. A kiss was the ammo he needed, making her discard shoes and clothes at the door.

Suddenly she spotted it, her phone on the floor beside the bed. Just out of her grasp. She sighed slightly, looking over at Chuck. He was calmly sleeping, a soft smile on his face. One you never saw on a Bass awake. She didn't want to wake him. Slowly she leaned over the bed, her fingers grasping for the phone. "Almost there…" she whispered to herself, two of her fingers now touching the phone. Her top teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she started to become frustrated. Without thinking she leaned too far over causing her to fall head first off the bed.

"AH." She yelped, taking the sheets with her at she hit the ground with a loud thud.

The bang knocked Chuck out of his peaceful slumber. His eyes slowly opened instantly scanning the room for her, as he feared she might be gone when he woke up. "Blair…?" he questioned groggily, rubbing his eyes.

Blair huffed, still lying on the floor, her back aching from the fall. "What do you want Bass?" she questioned, pulling her phone out from underneath her.

He scooted over to where Blair was once laying and peeked over the top of the bed. Her hair was a static mess, and her cheeks red. All that was covering her up was his blanket that went flying with her off the bed.

He smirked instantly, his mind forming some sort of lewd comment. Blair quickly caught on, quickly she held out her hand to silence him. He laughed, typical. "How did you end up on the floor?"

"I wanted my phone." She admitted sheepishly.

Chuck's eyes roamed over to the clock. "It's … three in the morning Waldorf, what could you possibly need your phone for?"

"I couldn't sleep."

"I usually tire most girls out, you have more stamina that I thought."

Blair scowled; the thought of him with other women secretly bothered her, even though she and all of New York City knew he had bed his fair share of women.

"Your snoring isn't exactly a calming lullaby Bass." She retorted.

He frowned. "I don't snore."

She smirked, nodding. "Yes, you do."

"So do you." He replied, already ready for her shocked expression.

She gasped. "I do not!"

He laughed, sitting up on the bed. "Yes, you do." He said, nodding the same way she had seconds ago.

"You Bass-tard, take it back!"

"I can't." he supplied, a smile still on his face as he looked down on her. She looked a down right mess sitting on his floor, but still managed to make it look sexy. Not that he would admit it ever again, but she was the only girl to give him butterflies, even when pissed off like she was at this very moment.

Her face was still rosy, and flushed, and she could already feel the bruise forming above her butt. All she wanted to do was grab any clothes she could find off the floor and leave his suite. Maybe she was over reacting, but to say she snored. _Blair Waldorf doesn't snore. Not ever. _

Chuck sighed climbing off the bed and onto the floor with her. "The only difference is, …" he said slowly. "You're snore is like a lullaby. A lullaby I very much enjoy falling asleep too."

She instantly smiled, not bother to hide it. Even though she wanted to be angry with him he was able to change her point of view in an instant.

"Nice line Bass." She murmured.

He nodded. "Now … are you coming to bed, or is the floor your new preference."

"I'm still not tired."

"Well, I can change that." He smirked, leaning into kiss her.

**A/N: Reviews are loved. Also, named a person, place or thing, and I might just use it!**


End file.
